star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Agent
'' "Imperial intelligence operatives are clearly just as deadly as their Sith superiors."'' ''- Jedi Master Gnost-Dural'' The Empire dominates scores of star systems across the galaxy, but not through the power of the dark side alone. Behind the scenes, the cunning Agents of Imperial Intelligence track down and eliminate the Empire's enemies - from intractable Republic senators to traitorous Imperial Moffs to bloodthirsty rebels with Republic ties. Imperial Agents must master the art of infiltration, seduction, and assassination to advance the Empire's causes; they face the oppotsition of a terrified galaxy and the capriciousness of their own Sith overlords. Imperial Intlligence cultivates a notoriously vast and efficient network of informants, enabling the Agent to navigate the galaxy's political landscape with effortless suave. Naturally, the Agent's allegiance to the Empire is without question, but great latitude exists for those so closely attuned to the Empire's secret agendas - Agents often harbor their own mysterious motivations as well. Having pierced countless layers of intrigue, these spies know of conspiracies within conspiracies. Even close contacts find it hard to predict what an Imperial Agent will do until it's done. The most elite operative within Imperial Intelligence is the 'Cipher' Agent - recruited and trained to carry out the most dangerous and sensitive assignments the Empire has to offer. Whether working undercover or carrying out assignments in broad daylight, the Cipher races along the razor's edge of disaster, using carefully orchestrated tactics that leave little room for error - the smalledst slip-up can be catastrophic. Each successufl mission, however, shifts the galactic landscape in the Empire's favor, and the Agent plays a supremely critical role in securing Imperial domination. The upper echelons of Imperial society are reserved for the Force-sensitive Sith alone, but theirs is a world apart. The heart of the Empire consists of millions of subjects, descendants of the original exiles who settled Dromund Kaas. For these loyal citizens, the Imperial Agent is the exemplar of the highest level of achievement one might aspire to. These are the people the Agent risks everything to protect. Though there are few idealists in Imperial Intelligence, the art of professional perfection is held in deep reverence, and the Agent embodies the Imperial ideal in this respect. Reconnaissance images of Imperial Agents are rare; between their varied disguises and stealth enhanced battle-gear, they can be hard to spot. If there is anything remarkable about their habits, patterns, and appearances it's that they can change at any time. Many of the tasks set before the Imperial Agent call for a high degree of subversion and infiltration into hostile organizations, so it's a safe bet that if they aren't with their friends, they're probably with their enemies. The Empire risks everything on the Imperial Agent's performance and spares no expense to make sure Agent's gear is as smart as they are. State-of-the-art attire with high-grade armor mesh provides protection and ease-of-movement. Many of the Agent's outfits are augmented with advanced communications technology and attachments to facilitate interfacing with varied computer networks and security systems. Relying on range, surprise, and an arsenal of state-of-the-art gadgets and weaponry, the Imperial Agent enters battle with a confident strategy. Though striking from a distance or from the shadows plays to the Agent's strengths, a well-equipped operative is more than capable of evading his enemies when necessary or moving in close to quietly slide a blade between an opponent's ribs. Whether on a solo mission or working in conjunction with a strike team, this operative keeps a finger on the right button for almost any situation. In the heat of battle, the Imperial Agent can activate a field of energy to protect from oncoming blasterfire. From the relative safety of cover, the Imperial Agent capitalizes on the element of surprise, using a stun dart to paralyze his foe and finishing with a targeted laser attack. Orbital Bombardment allows the Imperial Agent to call in a satellite air strike to rain down lasers and missiles on an unsuspecting group of enemies. 'Eras' *Old Republic 'Game Information' 'Abilities' Dexterity and Strength are most important, as they allow the Imperial Agent to sneak around and strike their target. Charisma makes his Intimidate checks more effective, and Intelligence allows him to judge the best tactical advantages. 'Vitality' Imperial Agents gain 1D10 Vitality points per level. The character's Constitution modifier applies. 'Force Points' Imperial Agents gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + 1/2 their character level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this class. 'Class Skills' The Imperial Agent's class skills are as follows. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Deception (Cha) *Climb (Str) *Intimidate (Cha) *Knowledge Architecture (Int) *Knowledge Engineering (Int) *Knowledge Geography (Int) *Mechanics (Int) *Perception (Wis) *Sense Motive (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) *Swim (Str) Skill Ranks every level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' All of the following are features of the Imperial Agent class: 'Starting Feats' The Imperial Agent begins play with the following feats: *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) *Weapon Group Proficiency (Simple Weapons) *Weapon Group Proficiency (Vibro Weapons) 'Fast Movement' As long as the Imperial Agent is in light or no armor, he gains +2 to his movement speed. 'Surprise Attack' If an Imperial Agent catches his opponent flat-footed, he makes an Intimidate check as a free action. If successful, the target is shaken for 1D4 rounds. 'Covert Movement' Imperial Agents learn to control the amount of noise they make while moving at less than cautious speeds, allowing them quick entry and exit while remaining undetected. At 1st level, the Imperial Agent no longers suffers the -5 penalty on Stealth checks while moving at full speed. At 5th level, the Imperial Agent suffers only a -10 penalty on Stealth checks when charging. At 8th level, the Imperial Agent suffers only a -10 penalty to Stealth checks while running, and only -5 penalty on Stealth checks while charging. 'Uncanny Dodge' At 2nd level, an Imperial Agent cannot be caught flat-footed. 'Skill Mastery' At 2nd level and again at 7th level, the Imperial Agent designates a skill. When making a skill check with this skill, the Imperial Agent may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. He becomes so certain in the use of this skill that he can use it reliably even under adverse conditions. The Imperial Agent must designate a skill from the following list: Acrobatics, Climb, Mechanics, Escape Artists or Stealth. 'Sneak Attack' At 3rd level, if the Imperial Agent faces an opponent who is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, any time the Imperial Agent's target would be denied his Dexterity bonus to Defense (whether or not he actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Agent flanks a target, the Agent deals extra damage. The extra damage begins at 3rd level with a +1D6 bonus, and increases by an additional 1D6 at 6th and 9th levels. Ranged attacks can only count as sneak attacks if the target is within 10 meters; the Agent can't strike with deadly accuracy beyond that range. An Agent can only sneak attack creatures with discernible anatomies (for example, a Sarlacc lacks vital areas to attack). Additionally, any creature that is immune to critical hits is also invulnerable to sneak attacks. Also, the Agent must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach it. The Agent cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment, or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. 'Evasion' If a 4th level Agent succeeds his Reflex save that would normally deal half damage, he takes no damage instead. 'Ambush' Starting at 4th level, whenever the Agent encounters a flat-footed enemy during the surprise round, he gains a bonus equal to half his number of Imperial Agent levels (round down) to his first attack. For example, a 7th level Agent gains a +3 bonus on his first attack against a flat-footed opponent during the surprise round. 'Improved/Greater/Superior Flanking' At 5th level, if an Agent is flanking an opponent, he gains a +4 to his attacks, instead of the normal +2. This increases to +6 at level 11, and +8 at level 20. 'Improved Uncanny Dodge' At 9th level, the Agent can no longer be flanked. 'Uncanny Hide' At 10th level, the Imperial Agent becomes so adept at avoiding notice that he may hide from enemies with unnatural speed. Whenever the Agent is unaware during the surprise round and would normally be unable to act, he may make a Stealth check as a free action to avoid being noticed, provided that he is not being directly observed at the time. 'Improved Evasion' If a 15th level Imperial Agent fails his Reflex save, he only takes half damage. 'Hide in Plain Sight' A 19th level Imperial Agent can make a Stealth check even if he is being observed. 'Credits' A 1st level Imperial Agent starts play with 1D6 x 500 credits. 'Table: Imperial Agent' 'Table: Epic Imperial Agent' 'Creator's Notes' Modified from Dungeons & Dragons (3.5) Homebrew class "Infiltrator". Also modified from the Infiltrator Prestige class as presented in Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Category:Classes